


Lumity Week 2020

by alrightheresali



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali
Summary: I thought I'd participate in Lumity Week. I decided I'm going to write short 500 word fics because it's finals week and I'm super busy. (But I really wanted to do this...)Please enjoy!Chapter 1: Azura Book ClubChapter 2: Swap AUChapter 3: Confession/First KissChapter 4: First DateChapter 5: Comforting Each OtherChapter 6: ReunionChapter 7: Future
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 34
Kudos: 636





	1. Azura Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity would have never thought she'd be in this situation, but here she was...and it was all because of Luz.

"And with that, Azura raised her staff towards the enormous, clammy serpent, blasting him into the eternal void that stood before them…"

Luz continued to read the last chapter, animating the scenes out while holding the book in one hand. 

It was quite the sight to see and Amity was completely entertained. She forgot to turn the page several minutes ago, too engrossed in Luz's display. She did this at every meeting and Amity was surprised she hadn't dressed up like Azura to get into character while reading. 

It was only the two of them, and she wasn't complaining. She honestly couldn't see anyone else joining their club and she definitely didn't want anyone else to step foot into her secret hideout where they held the club. 

"Amity?"

"Huh? What?" 

"I finished the book, what did you think?"

Amity felt her face warm up. Did she lie and say she wasn't paying attention? 

_ I was too busy watching you,  _ she thought about saying. 

"Oh, yes! It was truly fascinating. Once again, Azura proves to be a powerful protagonist."

"I know! She's so amazing. I can't wait to start the next book." Luz grabbed her book and put it into her bag. 

Amity giggled nervously, "Me too!" 

"Also, Amity?" 

"Yes?"

"I knew you weren't paying attention."

"Ah, Luz," she sighed. "I'm sorry, I-" she stopped talking when she noticed the huge smirk on Luz's face. 

"Too busy admiring me, weren't you?"

"W-what?" She couldn't imagine how red her face was.  _ This is  _ SO  _ embarrassing. _

"I do make a pretty good Azura. Don't you think?"

"I, um..yes. You embody her perfectly."  _ What exactly is she getting at here? _

"Maybe next week we could dress up. What do you say,  _ Hecate?" _

"Me? Hecate? You think  _ I'm  _ Hecate?" 

"Obviously! You're mysterious and act like you don't care, but really do! Also, Hecate and Azura were rivals...and look at them now!" 

"I guess you're right. I guess I'll have to prepare a costume."

Luz jumped and squealed with joy. "This is going to be  _ so  _ awesome! I've already been designing an outfit for  _ weeks _ . Maybe after this we could dress up for the kids next time you read to them!"

"Don't push your luck," she laughed. 

______________________________________

"Azura!" 

Azura, well... _ Luz _ fell to the ground, dramatically, holding her arm out towards Amity, desperately. 

Laughter erupted as Luz acted out the scene from the book. 

Amity would've never thought she'd be standing in front of several kids dressed up as Hecate, but here she was. She couldn't help but break character and laugh as Luz dropped her arm to the ground. 

Amity used her "magic" to help Luz back up. "I'll never leave you, Azura. We'll defeat this evil together." 

The kids cheered as "Azura" was revived. When the chapter ended, all of the kids jumped up and down, cheering once more. 

Amity smiled as the kids ran out, full of energy after hearing the story. 

"That was fun, Luz. Thank you." 

"I'm glad you decided to do this, the kids seemed to really enjoy it." 

"So, I'm assuming we're doing this again next week?"

Luz's face beamed.

They continued to perform for the kids, and after finishing a book they'd read the next one and perform that one after they were finished. 

Amity would be lying if she said she wasn't excited every week. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited to see Luz's face light up everytime they acted out the book. 

There was something about her that made Amity forget about everything else in the world and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see Amity dressed up like Hecate...
> 
> tumblr: littleali07 
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali


	2. Swap AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finds herself in a different world full of witches and demons.  
> Seeing this as her chance to become a powerful witch, she'll do anything to surpass the 'top student'...who happens to be a childish witch who in her opinion doesn't deserve the title.

Amity wouldn't classify herself as the "mean girl" at her school, but that's what others have called her. The popular "mean girl" that everyone was friends with, that everyone wanted to be like. 

So when she was transported to this different world full of witches and demons, she didn't expect the popular top student to be this goofy girl who idolized a fictional character. 

_ The same one Amity liked...but would never admit to. _

She snuck into Hexside by chance when The Owl Lady, or  _ Eda, _ wouldn't teach her real magic.

_ If I'm going to be in a world like this, I need to  _ at least _ learn  _ something _ , _ she told herself. 

A few girls, one named Boscha, immediately befriended her. Something about Amity's rounded ears fascinated her. 

"We're going to be best friends...and we're going to take down that  _ Luz."  _ Boscha told her one day. 

Ever since then, she went to Hexside without Eda knowing. Taught herself a few spells on her own time, did anything in order to reach the top. Just because she wasn't back home on Earth, didn't mean she was going to be beneath anyone. 

Especially Luz.

At the Covention she noticed Luz talking to Lilith Clawthorne, who she learned was the leader of the Emperor's Coven. 

Luz was talking to her like she was a good friend and not a respected mentor. 

_ How childish,  _ she thought.  _ I'll prove myself to Lilith that  _ I'm  _ a more powerful witch than Luz. _

When she found Luz alone, she knew that was her time to strike. 

"Luz," she snarled. 

"Oh, hey Amity!" Luz smiled at her. "How's The Boiling Isles treating ya?" 

"Enough of that. I challenge you to a witches duel."

"Ooh, really? That might be fun!"

Amity was dumbfounded. That wasn't the response she was hoping for. How can this girl be so calm about this?

"W-we'll see," she stuttered. This wasn't the plan at all. She wanted Luz to fear her, not be friendly with her.

Once again, her plan didn't go well. Eda showed up and insisted on helping, resulting in a disqualification. Somehow Luz also cheated, but didn't have a clue about it. Apparently Eda and Lilith knew each other, which confused Amity...but also interested her. Maybe she could get some information out of Eda…

...but for now, she was angry at Eda and herself. She just wanted to hide away from the world. 

"Hey, Amity...I'm sorry. I-"

"Leave me  _ alone."  _ How did Luz even have the nerve to bother her right now?

"I didn't know that was going to happen.  _ Honestly _ . I've never cheated before, and I'm sure you didn't mean too."

"Well, everyone thinks I did and it's all your fault!" 

"Look, no matter what everyone else saw, I've seen you at school. You're very talented." 

Amity sighed, "Not really...all I know are little spells like this." She grabbed a pad of paper, drawing a glyph onto it. The paper crumpled up after she tapped it, revealing a ball of light. 

"Whoa…"

"It's nothing. I bet a child could do it." 

"It  _ is _ something. I've never seen it cast like that. Unfortunately, humans have no magical ability. Not within them, at least. But  _ you _ ...wow. It's impressive, really." 

"Uh...t-thank you." 

Luz smiled at her before standing up. "I have to go catch up with Lilith. If you ever want to learn more magic, I could teach you?"

Amity scoffed, "I don't need your help."

"Well, the offer still stands. See ya around!" Luz waved before walking away. 

_ I don't get her _ , she thought. 

She was nothing but rude to Luz, and she still wanted to help her. It didn't make sense...but it didn't matter. She could be a powerful witch one day, she didn't need anyone's help. Not Eda's. Not Luz's. And not even Lilith's if she had the chance. 

She could do it herself. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of a Swap AU where Luz and Amity's personalities are the same. I think I might write more from this AU...
> 
> tumblr: littleali07
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali


	3. Confession/First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finally builds up the courage to tell Amity how she feels. 
> 
> I've already written a "First Kiss" fanfic, so this is just a confession.

Luz stood anxiously outside the door of Amity's classroom. It was the end of the day and when that last bell screamed, Luz sprinted to get to Amity before she left the building. 

Today was the day Luz was finally going to confess her feelings to Amity. After a lot of thinking, Luz thought it was the right time to tell her how she felt. Although now...her nerves started bubbling up, leaving her to wonder if she should turn around and walk away. 

_ There's no way Amity feels the same way. I'm going to look like a total fool. Maybe I shouldn't- _

"Oh, hi Luz!" Amity's voice shook Luz out of her thoughts, startling her a bit. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you," Amity laughed.

"Haha, hey Amity," she drew out her sentence, her anxiousness causing her voice to waver. 

"What are you doing outside my class? Not that I mind…"

"Oh, um. You know? Just hanging around!" She smiled awkwardly and leaned up against the wall, almost falling in the process. 

"Right…well, I'm heading over to the library if you wanted to join me."

"No!" 

Amity's eyes widened at Luz's outburst. 

"I mean, yes. I'd love to go to the library with you but first...uh…" Luz stood up straight, digging her foot into the floor as she tried to find the right words. "I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" 

Luz took a deep breath in before exhaling the words as fast as she could, "I like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime!" 

"You-" Amity stood there for a moment, still processing what Luz had just said. "You like me?" 

"Like,  _ like _ like you. Like," Luz laughed nervously. 

Amity's face softened. "I-I like you too.  _ Like _ like you."

Luz breathed out a sigh of relief. She still felt as clammy as she did a couple of minutes ago, but hearing Amity say those words washed her worries away in an instant. 

They stood there for a second, nervous smiles and blushes appeared on both of their faces. 

_ Should I speak up or- _

"Well, Luz. I'd love to go out with you. I honestly didn't know if you felt the same way…"

"Great and same!" Luz laughed again. "The only thing is, I don't know any good places around here...and I have like five snails that Eda gave me." she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Luz, it's okay. I'm sure wherever you take me, it will be perfect. So, do you still want to go to the library? I hear they have the sixth Azura book!" 

"Absolutely!!!"

Luz couldn't wipe the smile off her face as they walked side by side to the library. Feeling a little brave, she brushed her hand against Amity's. Their hands intertwined, Amity's squeezed Luz's hand gently. 

She still couldn't believe Amity felt the same way. She swears, it was some sort of miracle and she couldn't wait to see where this miracle took her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: littleali07 
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz wanted their first date to be perfect and she's certain she ruined it in less than a minute...

"Surprise!" Luz uncovered her hands from Amity's face.

In front of them lay a blanket and a picnic basket with an array of different foods. Tiny sandwiches, salad, fruit, etc. (That she asked Gus to help her with because she didn't know which food was  _ real food _ or not.) Everything was neatly placed, a bouquet of flowers that Willow helped her pick out sat in the middle. 

They were quite a bit away from The Owl House, but not too far.

"I didn't know if this place had restaurants or not, so I thought setting up a picnic would be the next best thing. I hope you don't mind that I set up here…"

"No, no. Luz, this is perfect!" Amity reassured.

"Oh, thank goodness," Luz sighed. "I would hate to ruin our first date in less than ten seconds." 

They sat down cross-legged on the blanket, facing each other. 

"These are for you, by the way." Luz handed Amity the bouquet of flowers. They were green and almost looked like roses. "Willow helped me pick ones that won't bite you or talk to you."

"Thank you, they're beautiful." Amity smiled, placing the flowers beside her and took a look at the food in front of her. "Did you make all of this yourself?" she asked, curiously.

"Yeah, kind of. I asked Gus for some help. Eda...doesn't exactly have the  _ best _ taste in food. It took weeks for me to find any decent food when I first got here."

"Well, it looks delicious. Speaking of 'getting here', do you miss your home? I know things aren't  _ exactly  _ the same here as they are where you're from." 

"I miss it, but I've gotten used to most things around here so it doesn't bother me. I'll admit, Not Dogs did scare me…" 

Amity giggled. "I'd love to visit where you come from. From what you told me before, it sounds interesting." 

"Maybe one day, it's just...sorry." She shook her head. 

"It's okay, if you don't feel comfortable with me going, I completely understand." 

"No, it's not that. My mom doesn't know where I am. If I just came back randomly, I'd never hear the end of it." Luz frowned. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear this…I'm ruining the mood, aren't I? Ahh, I'm so-"

"Luz, please stop apologizing! You're not ruining anything."

"But-" 

" _ Listen _ . This is perfect.  _ You're  _ perfect. I don't care what we talk about, being here with you is all I really wanted."

"I promise our next date, I won't mention any heavy stuff," Luz chuckled. 

"Oooh, next date?" Amity raised an eyebrow at her, jokingly.

"I-I mean…if you'd like to!"

"Yes, Luz. I'd love to go on another date with you. I'd love to go on  _ hundred _ s."

"Whoa, hundreds? Hopefully not all picnics?"

"Picnics, demon fights, I really don't mind." She shrugged.

Luz and Amity both laughed. The date went on and they talked, laughed, and Amity was right. It  _ was _ perfect. 

Just the two of them without a care in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I couldn't think of a good first date. But I guess picnics are cute...
> 
> tumblr: littleali07 
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali


	5. Comforting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity notices that Luz seems a little tense.  
> Her placement exam is soon and she doesn't think she can pass.

It was a calm afternoon in The Boiling Isles. Amity and Luz were hanging out at The Owl House in Luz's "bedroom", talking about Azura and whatnot. 

"And that's why the fourth volume is my favorite. Hey, Luz? Are you okay?" Amity looked over to her side where Luz was sitting. She looked like she was lost in her thoughts and her whole body was tense. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine!" Luz perked up, putting her full attention on Amity, as if she was listening the whole time.

"Are you sure? You look...on edge."

Luz exhaled deeply and closed her eyes before looking at Amity.

"My placement exam is tomorrow," she said, anxiousness apparent in her voice. 

"That's good!" Amity said, enthusiastically. Her excitement faltered when she noticed Luz didn't react any differently than before. "...not good?"

"No!" Luz sighed. "I'm nervous. What if I don't pass? What then?"

"Oh, Luz," she crooned and placed a hand on Luz's shoulder. "I  _ know _ you'll pass. You've been practicing your spells for weeks and perfected them!" 

"Lately when I've been practicing, I keep thinking about the exam...and I just, I can't. I can't do the spells. I take my pencil out and I completely blank out."

"It's like you said. You're just nervous."

"I guess you're right…"

____________________________________

Outside Principal Bump's office, they kneeled beside the door. Luz got out a piece of paper and pulled a pencil out of her pocket. Amity suggested that she practice one more time before the exam. 

Taking a breath in, she began to write but froze when the pencil made contact with the paper. 

She was blanking. Completely. 

"I-I can't do this." Her voice shook. 

Amity placed her hand on Luz, gently rubbing her arm. "Yes you can, just focus."

Luz exhaled the breath she was holding and attempted to draw the glyph again. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to remember what the light glyph looked like. Her hand shook as she drew the first line. Eventually, she had drawn the whole glyph and tapped it with her pencil. She laughed with relief as a ball of light appeared in front of her.

"See? I told you you could do it!"

Luz smiled, and laughed with relief. 

"It's okay to feel nervous. I definitely was before I took my placement exam."

"You were?" Luz asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I had been practicing for months, but as soon as I stepped foot into Hexside I froze."

"What did you do?"

"I talked myself through it. I had to remind myself of what I was capable of. How much work I had to put into being there. You've been working  _ so _ hard, that's why I'm confident you'll pass." 

"Heh, thanks. I hope so."

Luz continued to practice her glyphs for a couple more minutes before the sound of Principal Bump's door cracked open. 

"Luz Noceda?" 

Luz gulped, still a little threatened by Principal Bump's presence. 

"You got this," Amity whispered and gave her a thumbs up.

Luz smiled down at Amity before entering Principal Bump's office.

Amity knew, no matter what, that Luz would pass. She didn't quite understand Luz when she first arrived in The Boiling Isles, but after seeing her determination to become a witch...she saw how talented she was. She put in the work, and never gave up. She was proud of her.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: littleali07 
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finally returns to The Boiling Isles and catches up with everyone, but there's still one person she has to see.

"You said she was at the library?"

"That's where she said she was headed."

Luz smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Willow. It was nice catching up, I'll see you later!"

Luz and Willow hugged before Luz began running towards the library.

She had just returned to The Boiling Isles a couple of hours ago. After catching up with everyone, there was still one person she had to see. 

She told Amity that she would return once her school year was over, she just had to find the right time to use her key to the portal. 

She was grateful Eda gave her a key that allowed her to go back and forth between worlds, but there was very little time to do so. Between school and making sure her mother didn't find out, it was almost impossible to sneak back to The Boiling Isles. 

But now it was summer in her world and her mom was at work. It was the perfect time to catch up with her friends.  _ Her family.  _

Entering the library, she rushed around and looked around for Amity. 

_ She must be in her secret hideout, _ Luz thought. 

As she approached the romance section, she felt her heart start to race. Why was she so nervous? This was Amity.

_ Oh, that's right. This was  _ Amity.  _ The girl I confessed my feelings for before I left _ , she remembered. 

She reached her hand out hesitantly to pull the appropriate book.  _ Here we go. _ Pulling the book down, the secret entrance was revealed. She saw Amity sitting at her desk, her back towards her. 

"Ed! Em! I told you not to-" Amity turned around in her seat, eyes widening as realized who it was. "-come in here…"

"Hey, Amity-"

"Luz!" She stood up abruptly from her chair and ran to Luz, crushing in a hug. "Luz! Y-you're back? You're back!" Laughter bubbled up from her lips. "I've missed you so much!"

Luz returned the hug and felt the warmth rush over her. She missed this too. Being close to Amity. Hearing her. Seeing her. It felt like a dream. 

"I missed you, too." She pulled back, keeping her hands on Amity's shoulders. "I have to confess though. You were the last one I had to see. But best for last, am I right?" Luz winked, earning a playful smack to the shoulder. 

"You flatter me, really." Amity once again wrapped Luz into a hug, resting her head against Luz's shoulder. 

Luz squeaked in surprise, her face reddened. "What-"

"Please," Amity sighed, contentedly. "Can we just stay like this for a bit?"

Luz smiled and leaned her head down as well. "Of course."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: alrightheresali 
> 
> tumblr: littleali07


	7. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz officially moves to The Boiling Isles with the help of her girlfriend.

Luz walked through the portal that connected her world to The Boiling Isles and entered her bedroom. Her mom stood in the middle of the empty room, tears in her eyes.

"Is that everything, mija?" 

"Yep, that was the last box. I guess this is it." Luz looked around each corner of her empty room. Everything was packed up in boxes and brought to The Boiling Isles. It took a lot of time, bringing a couple boxes each trip through the portal, but soon enough everything was moved over. 

It was really happening. 

She was officially moving to The Boiling Isles. 

When her mom first found out that Luz was in a different world with witches and demons and not at a summer camp, she was more confused than angry. It took four years for Luz to convince her mom to let her move away, but as soon as she graduated high school and turned eighteen her mom finally caved in. 

With how time worked, she completed regular school one half of the year and attended Hexside during her summer. It was a lot of work, but she proved to her mother how responsible she was and her dedication to being a witch. Her mom eventually met her friends back at The Boiling Isles, finally cementing the fact that, yes, it was a real place and not made up in any way. 

"I can't believe you're really leaving," Camilia sniffed. Walking towards Luz to hug her. 

"I'm still going to visit, don't worry. And don't forget to brag to everyone that your daughter is an all-powerful witch." 

Camilia laughed, hugging Luz even tighter. 

"I love you, mija."

"I love you too."

__________________________________

"Okay, everything is unpacked. Thanks for helping!" 

"No problem," Amity said and walked over to Luz to give her a quick kiss. "It's a good thing you have a real room now because I don't think any of your stuff would've fit in that storage closet."

"You're probably right," Luz chuckled. "I wish we could just move in together. Get a place of our own?"

"You want to live with me?"

"Yeah, why not? We've been dating for four years," Luz stated. "This place has mortgage and real estate agents, right?"

Amity laughed. "Yes, it does. But you just moved into the Owl House officially. Shouldn't we wait a couple of years? I started my apprenticeship with Lilith a week ago and you're still training under Eda. Plus, we  _ just _ graduated from Hexside."

"Ah, you're right. I'm moving too quickly. Guess I shouldn't propose," Luz said, a small smirk appearing on her face. 

"Pr-propose? What!?" Amity blushed.

"Joking! Joking…Did you really think I was going to propose?"

"I don't know! You're unpredictable sometimes...although if you did, I'd say yes."

"Phew! I'm glad you'd say yes...otherwise, where would I find another beautiful and talented girlfriend like you?" 

"Oh, Luz~" Amity kissed her again, but pulled back quickly when she realized the time. "Shoot! I'm going to be late to my meeting with Lilith!" 

Luz laughed as Amity frantically gathered her belongings. As she grabbed her stuff, she gave Luz a quick peck on the cheek and ran towards the door. 

"I'll see you tonight!" Amity called out.

"I'll miss you! Love you!

"Love you too!" she said before running out the door.

Luz sighed happily and laid down on her bed. She still couldn't believe she was living in the Owl House, becoming a witch, dating  _ Amity _ , and living her dream that she had since she was a kid. It was magical, completely surreal. 

But exactly where she was meant to be. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Lumity Week finished!!!  
> It's been fun. I really enjoy writing these two.
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali 
> 
> tumblr: littleali07


End file.
